


Why Don't We Do It on the Road

by inbetweencabs



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Isaac are hitchhikers. Kris picks them up -- or maybe it's the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We Do It on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't have a plot -- I just want pretty boys to go on road trips together all the time. I wrote it in like an hour and a half because some ENABLERS (you know who you are!) in Twitter thought it was a good idea to write this and not my big bang. Sorry if there are any mistakes, ooops. Tommy's chocolate strawberry pink hair made me do it. And someday, I'll stop using Beatles songs as fic titles.

Kris was in a town called Spring Falls in Nebraska and driving back home after an overnight delivery, when he saw the two guys at the side of the highway, looking forlorn and tired.

One of them had a printed red bandanna wrapped around his head, his aviator sunglasses reflecting the late afternoon sun. He was sitting on a huge duffel bag which was covered in dust, just as his black boots were. He was laughing at something that the smaller man standing beside him had said and Kris smiled when he saw that the other man had pink hair that reminded him of the cotton candy he used to get in amusement parks. The other thing that got his attention was the guitar case resting on the ground beside the duffel bag – well, that and the way the pink-haired one was kneading the other guy’s nape like it was second nature for him to do so.

The two men definitely looked interesting so when they both turned towards Kris’s approaching pick-up before waving and sticking their thumbs out, Kris only had a brief moment of hesitation before stopping and letting them share his ride back to Little Rock.

That was how he met Tommy and Isaac.

* * * 

“We’re actually just hitchhiking our way around,” Isaac explained.

They were driving along a seemingly endless freeway and the sun was starting to set. Kris had let Tommy mess with his iPod and that was how they ended up blasting some Queen. Tommy was in the passenger seat, looking out the window while drinking whiskey from a flask. Isaac had his feet up on the back seat and Kris, who had been driving for hours, suddenly envied how comfortable he looked.

“So you’re not actually going anywhere?” Kris asked, eyes briefly glancing at Isaac through the rearview mirror.

Isaac shrugged and was about to say something but Tommy said, “Everybody’s meant to go somewhere.”

Kris looked at Tommy and wished that he could also have what was in that flask.

* * * 

“You’re musicians,” Kris said, looking over at Tommy’s profile which was only visible because of the flicker of lights from the road. Isaac had fallen asleep a couple of minutes earlier and his light snores were vaguely audible above _Another One Bites the Dust._

“Like you,” Tommy said. Before Kris could ask how he knew, he continued, “guitar calluses when you shook my hand. “ He turned slightly to look at Kris. “Do you play a lot?”

Kris shrugged. “Not as much as I want to. I mean, it’d never be enough, you know?”

Tommy tilted his head to the side a little, gazing unblinkingly at Kris before saying, “you’re pretty. Are you straight?”

Kris blushed and stepped on the gas pedal a little heavier. He quickly released it gently before saying, “depends on who’s asking.”

Tommy actually laughed at that and was leaning closer when he said, “I am.”

“Straight?”

“Asking.”

“Are you? Straight, I mean?”

“Depends on who’s asking.”

* * *

Kris kind of hated his french fries. He was sitting in an old, rundown diner right in the middle of nowhere and eating what he was convinced were the soggiest french fries man or machine had ever made. There was not even cheese dip to make it all better. His life should have sucked but then, Tommy and Isaac were proving to be fun companions. Their stories of their time on the road – playing randomly at whichever bar they decided to stop for the night and sleeping wherever they were when they got exhausted – fascinated him and he found himself laughing at Isaac and Tommy’s easy banter.

“You look tired. Maybe we should stop at a motel and get a move on tomorrow,“ Isaac suggested, popping a fry into his mouth.

Kris flinched. “Dude, how can you even eat those fries?”

“Picky. If you don’t want them, then give them to me.” Isaac frowned and ate another fry. “So, what do you think? There’s a motel down the road.”

Kris stretched. “Yeah, I’m pretty beat. We can all head down there later.”

After dinner, they crossed the street and checked in the hotel – Kris in one room, Tommy and Isaac in another. They also spotted the small bar beside the motel; Tommy decided that a few beers and a little bit of music could help them relax so they decided to head over there.

Inside, the bar was noisy and there was a band onstage, playing a pretty horrible cover of _Lithium_. It made Kris want to apologize to Kurt Cobain.

“Fucking losers don’t know what to touch and not to touch,” Tommy mumbled as the band finished its set.

At Kris’s confused gaze, Isaac said, “Tommy thinks Nirvana is sacred and must never be covered. Ever.”

Kris just nodded and was startled when Tommy actually bopped on his seat to talk to him.

“Let’s show those kids how these things should be done.”

* * * 

When Kris left his motel room that morning, he never would have guessed that he would be in a bar, singing drunkenly on a stage with people he had only met four hours earlier backing him up.

Tommy wanted to play a Rob Zombie song and _Pussy Liquor_ was the only one that Kris knew because he downloaded it after getting it as his result in the quiz “What is your Stripper Song?” It turned out to be a pretty good song so he decided to keep it in his iPod and every time it came on shuffle, he imagined himself pole dancing and it always cracked him up –he was weird like that.

He already had seven beers and was really drunk, rolling his hips as he sang. Tommy had borrowed the bass of the Nirvana desecraters and Isaac pounded away on the drums. Kris played one of the guitars, losing himself in the riffs that he made. They sounded really bad but Kris had fun rubbing against Tommy’s side so he figured that’s ok. Tommy leaned towards him too and sometimes, he walked over to Isaac and whipped his hair around, as if he was showing off.

The crowd seemed to love watching them let loose because people got up and jumped around, making the air in the club stuffy and hot. Kris felt the sweat drench his shirt so he took it off, flinging it towards the drum kit. It hit Isaac’s face and when the shirt fell to the floor, Isaac was laughing loudly, his bright eyes going back and forth between Kris and Tommy.

* * * 

Kris didn’t know how he ended up in bed, watching Tommy and Isaac kiss, their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths.

What he did know was that he never wanted to be anywhere else.

Especially when Isaac lay on his back with legs spread wide open, Tommy pushing his cock into his ass.

And when Tommy started to pound Isaac into the mattress, Kris started to take his clothes off and thought, “why not?” as he started to strip his cock.

* * * 

Kris was on his knees, thrusting his leaking cock into Tommy’s open mouth and pushing back on three of Isaac’s fingers buried in his ass.

He was moaning loudly as he clutched Tommy’s pink hair, soft as cotton candy. Isaac was gasping against the back of his neck as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Kris stared at the ceiling and just rolled his hips over and over again, mouth falling open with deep and rough screams that seemed to go on forever.

* * * 

“I was not even that drunk,” Kris said, his head resting on Isaac’s stomach. Isaac was sitting on the bed and Kris was lying on his side, Tommy spooning him from behind. His half-hard cock was lodged in the cleft of Kris’s ass and Kris was slowly rocking into it.

“You mean you need to be drunk to sleep with us?” Isaac’s tone was full of amusement.

Kris lifted his head a little and licked Isaac’s cock as Tommy continued rubbing behind him.

“Maybe that just means I need to drink more,” and Kris sucked Isaac’s cock into his mouth, Tommy’s moans urging him on.

* * * 

The sun was shining brightly when they finally left their room and crossed the street to have lunch at the diner. While their food was being prepared, Kris went outside and checked his pick-up.

Tommy and Isaac were staring at him when he went back. At what was probably a confused look on his face, Tommy said, “do you still want to bring us along?”

Kris thought of his life back home, of waking up everyday doing the same thing over and over again. He loved the security that _that_ life offered but then, looking at Isaac and Tommy smiling at him, he figured that maybe he desperately needed a vacation.

“I think the question is whether you still want to bring me along.”

He sat back on his seat and smirked. It was about time that he had some fun. And from the delighted looks on Tommy and Isaac’s faces, he was pretty sure that he was going to have the time of his life.


End file.
